The Life of Snowy
by Kilrez
Summary: Jarod often helps people. He rarely finds someone who can help him.
1. Meetings

Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I reckon the damn lawyers only want us to write these so they can crush our spirits and take over the world. *Mumbles something that sounds like; 'Bloody megalomaniacs'* Well I shall never submit! NEVER! *Stands there glaring* Whatever, I didn't invent any of the pretender characters. *Suddenly becomes defiant again* But I did invent all the other characters so there!  
  
Jarod strolled into the very clichéd diner and paused for a moment to savour the delicious greasy smells emanating from the fryer. He walked over to sit at one of the stools next to the counter and a middle-aged woman in a stained apron wandered over to take his order.  
  
As per usual he laid the charm on heavy then ordered a huge plate of waffles and ice cream. As he waited for it to arrive he scanned the other people eating at the tables. It was pretty bare so early in the morning, even in this big city.  
  
There were a couple of old cowboys deep in energetic conversation in one of the booths, a lone woman who nursed a coffee at the counter and a young couple that sat staring lovingly into each other's eyes.  
  
'There you are darlin'' said the serving lady, pushing a huge plate of waffles across the counter and interrupting his study of the room. He thanked her and took his food to sit in one of the booths lining the walls.  
  
Jarod energetically attacked the food, not thinking about the rest of the room for a few minutes. When he looked up after taking the edge off his hunger a pale young boy in the next booth along that he hadn't noticed before was staring at him as though he had seen a ghost. Jarod smiled and winked at him.  
  
'Something wrong?' he asked, wondering if he broken yet another unknown taboo.  
  
'Jarod' whispered the boy in awe. That one word made Jarod's guts clench and his expression changed to one of deep suspicion. Seeing his look an answering look of understanding dawned on the boy's face and he tried to explain.  
  
'No, I'm not from the Centre, it's OK. I just . . . wow, you're Jarod. I mean, *the* Jarod' he babbled. Jarod smiled in confusion and took his half finished plate over to sit across the booth from the boy. 'How did you know my name?' he asked, trying to prompt some sense out of the rambling kid.  
  
'From the internet. I mean, well, I found out about you when I first cracked the Centre mainframe and it's sort of entertaining to follow the chase.'  
  
'You cracked the Centre mainframe?' queried Jarod in slight awe of this boy who obviously wasn't what he seemed.  
  
'A bit of a hobby,' he started guiltily, 'I go looking for systems to crack then see if I can. I worked out NASA but the CIA is a bit more difficult.'  
  
'And you've been following the 'chase' on your computer.'  
  
'Oh, it isn't my computer, just one that Big Joe lets me use. But yeah, any clues or things that you leave, I see if I can work them out before they can. Do you realise how much stuff they miss? I mean, sloppy OR WHAT!' exclaimed. Jarod grinned.  
  
'Since you seem to know so much about me . . . may I have your name?'  
  
'Oh sure, sorry. My name's Michael but the gang calls me Snowy cos I'm all white cos I'm always inside on computers you know?' Jarod smiled at the nickname. The boy's skin was almost translucent it was so white. Combined with eyes and hair that were almost black it was a sharp contrast and made the thin, small boy look sort of sickly.  
  
'And which do you prefer?' asked Jarod, thinking *the gang?*  
  
'Whatever. I haven't been called Michael for so long I don't really answer to it anymore.'  
  
'OK Snowy it is.' Jarod paused for a moment then pushed onwards. 'What do you mean by gang exactly?' This question seemed to kill Snowy's bubbling exuberance.  
  
'Um, it's just that my parents died a long time ago, I don't really remember them anymore. But yeah, Big Joe is the leader of this gang and he gives me food and things if I do all his computer stuff for him. It's not so bad really. I got unlimited internet use when he doesn't need me anyway.'  
  
'But you don't really like the gang' stated Jarod, picking this up easily from Snowy's tone.  
  
'Well, it's just, you know. They're into a lot of bad stuff. They hurt people and do drugs and um, well, Big Joe isn't all that nice.' Said Snowy, squirming in his seat as though someone might punish him for saying so. Jarod frowned. He could tell that 'Big Joe' also probably beat Snowy if he didn't cooperate.  
  
'Why don't you leave?'  
  
'I got nowhere to go,' he stated miserably, 'besides, I'm only thirteen. It's not like I can set up a bank account or drive a car or anything I need to do to survive on my own.'  
  
'Looks like you need an adult to travel with' suggested Jarod, a plan hatching. Snowy looked up and the raw hope on his pale features were almost too much to bear. Jarod smiled at the boy.  
  
'Do you want to come on the run with me then? I could use your computer skills in the game'  
  
'The game?' asked Snowy grinning.  
  
'Yep. Escape, evade and make Miss Parker really mad'  
  
'Sounds like fun' stated the boy emphatically. Jarod grinned back and reached his hand out. Snowy took it and they shook hands as partners in crime.  
  
tbc 


	2. Playing the game

Chapter Two  
  
A/N: any grammatical or spelling errors when Snowy is speaking is cos that's just how he speaks. You know? Thirteen year old boys don't have the best of grammar. Sorry if it upsets you but it's true.  
  
Parker paced the small room swearing. 'I mean it, that bastard has pulled his last trick, when I get my hands on him I swear I will . . .' She tailed off, to angry to speak. Sydney and Broots watched her like bemused tennis match spectators.  
  
They were all covered in a strange green slime, locked in a tiny police cell. The police officer that had arrested them on the street after they had fallen to the 'bucket balanced on a door' trick had alluded to a charge of kidnapping, which defiantly sounded like one of Jarod's stunts.  
  
They spent the entire night in the cell, Parker not pausing her pacing for a moment and Sydney and Broots too uncomfortable to sleep.  
  
The door to the cell opened the next morning to reveal an amused yet embarrassed looking police officer. Parker stopped pacing and stood with her hands on her hips, the menacing effect spoiled slightly by the green slime that dripped out of her hair and ran down her face. The slime hadn't dried overnight, just turned sort of sticky and impossible to get off.  
  
'Um, sorry folks, bit of a mix up. Turns out that the 911 call was a fake. You're free to go.'  
  
If looks could kill the officer would have been hung drawn and quartered by Parker's glare. He gave a nervous smile then backed out of the cell, leaving the door open for the three inmates to follow.  
  
They collected their confiscated belongings and left the station to begin the long drive back to Delaware. Neither of the men in the car dared say a word the entire journey.  
  


* * *

  
Jarod and Snowy laughed in glee together with the police officer that had arrested the pursuit team. 'Oh my god, the look on her face' gasped Snowy. He may have been a complete genius with computers but he still had a wicked streak a mile wide.  
  
Jarod grinned. 'Fun isn't it. I never would have thought of that bucket idea. It's so simple.'  
  
The police officer smiled. 'I better get back to work. It was a pleasure to help Jarod.'  
  
'Thanks Riley' said Jarod and he poked Snowy in the ribs to stop him laughing. The boy managed to control himself enough to thank the policeman then they left to start cleaning up their latest lair.  
  
Even though it had only been their first pretend together at the police station, Jarod could already tell that Snowy was an extremely intelligent kid. He had showed Jarod dozens of tricks to use in cyber space in order to evade the Centre and had also taken Jarod's laptop to pieces and put it all back together again in just two hours. And It Had Worked Afterwards.  
  
Apart from that, Snowy was also lots of fun to be around. He knew all about Jarod's strange life and this meant that he understood why it was that Jarod was completely oblivious of some of the more basic items of American culture. It was a relief for the pretender to not have someone look at him strangely whenever he asked what seemed like a perfectly simple question. What's more, Snowy was only too happy to teach Jarod everything from prom etiquette to the joys of ordering a dozen pizza's to the wrong address (he used Miss Parker to demonstrate). They had hours of fun with the 'Why did the chicken cross the road?' jokes.  
  
As Jarod stuffed his PEZ containers into a small black rucksack, Snowy connected to the internet via a satellite linkup with the laptop to deal with some business. He hacked into the city's police records and filled in all that he had erased from the permanent records of Big Joe and the gang. He also left a few small pointers for the police about the financial states of certain individuals within the gang and those they dealt with. He knew he didn't need to do anything else. He could leave it to the police to take down the people that had stolen his childhood.  
  
Although Jarod knew what Snowy was doing he didn't comment on it. He knew that Snowy needed his own final revenge on his enemies; just like one day Jarod would need his.  
  


* * *

  
One week later . . .  
  
Parker, Sydney and Broots were talking, some would say arguing, in the office from which they normally tracked down Jarod.  
  
'Something is definitely different in the computer trails he leaves' pronounced Broots, confident when talking about technology.  
  
'It does seem that Jarod's method has changed slightly,' said Sydney in that psychoanalysis tone of voice, 'the tricks that he has been playing recently are more childlike yet his evasion of us has become more sophisticated.'  
  
'Well maybe Jarod's got a friend' said Parker sarcastically.  
  
'A friend?' queried Broots  
  
'Yeah Broots, like a little pixie that's helping him run circles around you on the computer' her retort was cut off by the phone ringing. Parker hit the speaker button and snarled 'what?'  
  
'We were wondering how long it would take you to figure it out Miss Parker' Jarod's jovial tone emanated from the phone.  
  
'Figure out what Jarod?' asked Sydney before she could bite Jarod's head off verbally.  
  
'Me of course' said a younger voice down the line. The three on the pursuit team looked at each other in surprise.  
  
'Adopted a pet Jarod?' snarled Parker caustically. But Jarod didn't answer. There was a small giggle and then the younger voice said 'I hope you guys enjoyed the slime I made for you' before they all heard the click and the dial tone.  
  
Miss Parker looked like she was about to explode. 'Oh man,' whispered Broots, 'they're in for it now'  
  
Tbc... 


	3. Teasing the tiger

Chapter Three  
  
Jarod and Snowy dashed together down one side street then another. It wasn't made any easier by the fact that Snowy was trying not to laugh as he ran. They finally made it to the market place where they quickly blended in with the thousands of other people there.  
  
Strolling casually among the crowds, holding hands to hide the handcuffs that held them together, they watched as Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots pushed into the throng of people in search of them. Jarod moved into a small area against one of the walls of the square and carefully kept an eye on them until they eventually gave up and turned to fight their way out of the bustle.  
  
Snowy finally gave in to the urge to cackle madly. 'Man that was classic' he snorted. 'I don't think I will ever get tired of that' he leaned against a wall and laughed so hard his eyes watered. Jarod began to laugh and soon they were both leaning on the wall and gasping for breath.  
  
'When she fell through that window' started Snowy, bringing to mind one of Parker's funnier escapades and they both started hooting again. Finally they were able to cease laughing, mainly because their stomachs were hurting to continue.  
  
'It was close but it had to be worth it' stated Snowy. Jarod nodded solemnly in agreement and they both strolled together out into the market again to browse through the stalls.  
  
They had crossed to the other side of the country since the pursuit team had been covered in slime, helping people and doing pretends on the way. Since then a pattern had been established.  
  
Jarod was the one that actually took up the job and got to know the people. Unless Snowy was able to put up a convincing pretend he would jeopardize the whole set up. Instead, Snowy stayed behind the scenes and helped with the investigation and the plan laying. They worked well together, communicated on the same bandwidth.  
  
Jarod insisted that they give Miss Parker some time to cool down for a while and Snowy had finally consented. They decided just to let the Centre follow their leads for a while without actually making contact.  
  
Finally though, Jarod gave into the insistent pleading of Snowy that they have another confrontation with the Centre. So it was arranged in Los Angeles. It took place after Jarod took a pretend as a fisherman to investigate an 'accidental' drowning a few months back.  
  
This time for a change, Snowy entered the pretend, playing Jarod's son, a role that Jarod considered close enough to the real thing to be easy to act. Snowy did well enough that he was awarded the title of 'a natural.' They solved the mystery together easily but against the usual pattern, they stayed in town afterwards and began to construct an elaborate scheme.  
  
Once everything was perfect, Snowy carefully constructed a clue that would be just hard enough to not look faked but easy enough that it would get the pursuit team in Los Angeles before the day was out.  
  


* * *

  
They watched via binoculars as the dark town car pulled up in front of the building. Grudgingly Jarod slapped a $10 bill into Snowy's hand. 'Your estimate was closer than mine. Three minutes off. Not bad.'  
  
As the three people inside the car emerged and stalked across the crowded sidewalk into the building Jarod and Snowy went to stand by the door of the room they were in. When the man at the front desk informed them that the pursuit team was in the elevator (via walkie-talkie) Jarod opened the door and calmly composed himself.  
  
The lift made a loud 'ding' as it reached their floor. Taking a deep breath, Jarod and Snowy stepped out into the corridor, facing away from the lift, and began to run down the hallway.  
  
They heard a shout behind them and on cue they both turned around to face a triumphant looking Parker with Sydney and Broots standing behind her. 'So this is the famous Snowy' gloated Parker sarcastically. In spite of the situation Snowy smiled and gave a small bow. 'Pleased to meet you Miss Parker' he said cordially, his dark eyes flashing.  
  
'Mentality of a eight year old meets an actual ten year old. How typical that you would hit it off with someone one quater of your age Wonder boy.'  
  
'I'm thirteen,' Snowy told her huffily.  
  
'I don't give a damn. I'm sure Raines will still have fun dissecting you' she snarled, reaching for her gun. Her hand groped at an empty holster. A massive grin split Jarod's face and he and Snowy turned and dashed together down the corridor, away from the pursuit team, and the lift. 'JAROD!' bellowed Parker, giving chase with Sydney and Broots right behind her.  
  
Jarod practically dived out the pre-opened window at the end of the corridor, with Snowy right behind, and began climbing the fire escape ladder.  
  
Parker swore, took off her high heels and followed.  
  
When she finally reached the top of the building she confronted the two fugitives bending over something on the other side of the roof.  
  
'You're trapped now.'  
  
'Ah but Miss Parker, you thought that in the corridor,' declared Jarod.  
  
'Besides, how are you going to bring us in without your gun?' added Snowy.  
  
'You little brat. You made a serious mistake stealing my gun.' At that moment Sydney then Broots finally emerged panting at the top of the ladder.  
  
'Jarod . . . don't you think it's time to come in?' asked Sydney hopefully, always trying to persuade his protégé.  
  
Snowy gave a snort of laughter at this. 'Oh please you guys. Haven't you realised it yet? You don't have a hope in hell.'  
  
'No *hope.* Just certainty' growled Parker. Snowy just raised an eyebrow in reply.  
  
'Ah, but that is the point Miss Parker' said Jarod, 'what is certainty, when certainty is always wrong? You knew for certain that I would be back within the year when the chase first started. You were certain that your mother's death was everything your father said it was. And now you're certain that you will get us all the way back to Delaware. Without your gun'  
  
'Enough with the riddles already ratboy. You know you're coming in this time'  
  
'Ratboy. She has such cute pet names for you' sniggered Snowy quietly. Both Jarod and Parker shot him a Look. He grinned self-consciously and shrugged. Out of sight of Parker, Broots was smiling.  
  
Sydney took a few steps forward until he was next to and just in front of Parker. 'Jarod, the Centre is . . .'  
  
He stopped. Snowy had his eyes rolled to the sky and was silently mimicking the aged physiatrist. His actions were a perfect caricature and Broots was smothering laughter.  
  
Hearing Sydney stop, Snowy focused his black holes of eyes back on his audience. 'Bored now' he said languorously, and toppled backwards off the building.  
  
'SNOWY!' yelled Jarod, dashing to the edge to peer over. Then he looked up, winked, and followed his young friend in a perfect swan dive.  
  
Sydney was the first one to make it to the edge and look down to the alleyway that ran between two tall buildings. Broots was second. 'There's nothing there' he exclaimed in confusion.  
  
'Of course there isn't,' sneered Parker, not bothering to look, 'You think the labrat would actually jump off a building without some sort of trick?' she continued scathingly, making Broots wince slightly.  
  
'Come on,' said Sydney, 'Jarod and Snowy have obviously been planning this for a while. We won't catch them now.'  
  
Parker hissed in frustration and padded in stockinged feet over to the internal stairwell, her expensive high heels left behind in the corridor. She yanked on the door handle but it didn't give.  
  
'When I catch up with that &%$# he is going to pay for this' she swore. Broots walked over the fire escape ladder and stared mournfully downwards. 'Um, Miss Parker?'  
  
'What Broots?' she snapped.  
  
'The fire escape, it's . . .' Parker growled in irritation at his inability to just say it. She strode over to see for herself. The top part of the ladder was now attached to a clearly visible car battery.  
  
There was a ringing sound and Parker snatched her phone out. 'What?' she snapped.  
  
'Hiya Miss Parker!' answered Snowy jovially. Parker's eye twitched in annoyance. The little brat was starting to sound like Jarod. 'What do you want you white-skinned freak?'  
  
'That's not very nice Miss Parker' it was Jarod's voice this time.  
  
'Tell me how to get off this goddamn roof FrankenRat!'  
  
'Look over at the building next to your one'  
  
Parker turned from the ladder and glared across the roof. Two figures, one holding a phone to his ear, could clearly be seen there.  
  
'Flying foxes are so much fun' stated Jarod before hanging up. Parker growled and stalked over to the side of the roof closest to Jarod and his annoying friend. Just a few metres were separating them.  
  
'Jarod, if you don't tell us how to get off this roof I WILL make sure you live a *very* long, *very* painful life and have a death that's ten times worse'  
  
'I'm would expect nothing less' he said, before turning and disappearing among the clothes lines and plant pots that littered the top of the building. Snowy remained and he leaned on the short wall that rimmed the roof and inspected his nails.  
  
'Hey Snowy,' yelled Broots 'was that you that did that thing . . . um, on my computer?'  
  
'Of course,' Said Snowy, as though it was a stupid question, 'She's a very nice lady Broots' Parker looked over at the now beet red technician and raised an eyebrow. He made a plausible attempt to disappear. 'We just met online. I was chatting to her when my computer came up with the weirdest error message I have ever seen. It said, um, +++error, out of cheese, error, redo from start+++ And then some files disappeared.'  
  
'Which files exactly Broots?' she said in a lethally low tone.  
  
'Don't worry Miss Parker, I promise I won't tell anyone.' Said Snowy loudly across the rooftops.  
  
'Tell anyone what?' she snarled  
  
'What's in your personal file' He replied. Sydney smiled.  
  
'You have my personal file on your computer?' she hissed at Broots. He gave a guilty smile and said 'I haven't read it, it just downloaded along with the full copy of the red files that that you asked me to get.'  
  
Parker narrowed her eyes at the cowering tech then turned her glare on the younger genius. 'Tell us how to get down from here or I will eviscerate you with a blunt spoon.'  
  
'The flying fox of course' replied Snowy calmly, then pushed himself off the short wall and wandered off to follow Jarod.  
  
Parker glared daggers at his back then looked down between the buildings. Sure enough there was an almost invisible black rope, running from just below the top of their building to an open window on the second from top floor of the building that Jarod and Snowy had been standing on.  
  
'Uh oh,' said Broots looking down, 'I'm not exactly so good with heights.'  
  
'Then you can stay up here Broots. Personally, I don't feel like waiting until Wonderboy remembers to tell someone we're up here.'  
  
'We could, uh, call the Centre on your cell' he offered hopefully.  
  
'Do you want to explain to Raines exactly why you were trapped on a roof in Los Angeles?' She asked sweetly. Broots mutely shook his head. Sydney sighed and reached down to pick up the smaller rope that was attached by pulleys to the rope that spanned the buildings. There was a small piece of paper attached to the end. He unfastened it and read the words out loud. 'Certain that you won't fall?' Broots swallowed hard. Parker just shrugged and yanked hard on the rope, which held.  
  
'Alright Freud, if you see Labrat at the other end, tell him I'm going to strangle him with his small intestines when I catch up with him.'  
  
One by one they swung across to the other building, the smaller rope thrown back to the starting place each time. Broots made the journey with his eyes tight shut but he secretly considered the journey worth it for having seen Miss Parker fall in an undignified heap on her but at the other end of the ride.  
  
The room they landed in was a normal, run of the mill, roach infested housing commission. Parker looked around her in disgust then carefully made for the door, trying very hard not to breathe the air or touch anything.  
  
She wrenched open the door with Sydney and Broots following close behind and strode out into the corridor. She didn't get very far.  
  
'Hey you lady. You're Miss Parker ain't cha'?' slobbered a dirty, grey skinned man.  
  
'What do you want?' she snapped, extremely annoyed with the stunt Jarod had pulled. 'Well if you say please Jarod says I can give you this' he said, holding out her gun. Parker made a grab for it but he was surprisingly quick for such a disgusting looking individual.  
  
'Give me the gun or you will not live to smoke another joint'  
  
The man chuckled and shook his head. Parker narrowed her eyes; a warning signal that both Broots and Sydney knew meant 'dive behind the nearest piece of sturdy furniture.'  
  
The man just gave a yellow, gap-toothed grin. Parker sighed in annoyance. 'Give Me My Gun Back . . . Please.' She said, very carefully enunciating each word. The man's grin got wider and he allowed her to grab the 9mm.  
  
She quickly slid the clip out to check it. 'I knew it. He is so dead.'  
  
'Oh no ma'am, it wasn't Jarod that took them bullets. I just didn't want to get shot when I gave it back' with that he turned and ambled off down the corridor, apparently oblivious to the woman visibly restraining herself behind him.  
  
Parker stared after them man for a second then abruptly turned in her shoeless feet and headed towards the lift. The lift was broken so they took the stairs. By the time the reached the bottom Parker's mood had gone all the way through angry. She was dead calm. Broots was absolutely terrified.  
  
She walked to the car with the two mean but didn't get in. 'Wait here,' she commanded, 'I'm going to get my shoes.' She paused long enough to retrieve some bullets from the glove box and reload her gun then turned and stalked into the building.  
  
The entire plot had been worked out from start to finish by Jarod and Snowy, then simmed carefully. Unfortunately, one factor hadn't been taken into account. Between the planning and the execution, the lift in the housing commission had broken down. Walking down nine flights of stairs had made Parker snap.  
  
In the sims, Jarod had worked out that they would just leave after getting of the roof. He hadn't counted on the extra fuel to her anger. After leaving the roof of the housing commission, Jarod and Snowy had gone back to the room that they had started in.  
  
Parker stood perfectly still in the lift until it reached the right level, then walked calmly out the doors. He white hot rage had narrowed into a freezing sharp focus. Padding out into the corridor she looked down to where she had kicked of her shoes before climbing the ladder.  
  
They weren't there. Suddenly she knew. She knew that Jarod and Snowy were still in the building. Only Jarod would have picked up her shoes to send back to her, no doubt with an annoying note attached. Narrowing her eyes in triumph she counted down the doors until she got to the one that Jarod and his little friend had originally ran out of.  
  
Just to be sure she listened against the door and heard a muffled conversation. 'That was a nice acting performance there Snowy'  
  
'Well I do work out' she heard the young boy say, pompously mocking some rough, tough body builder. Jarod snickered. It was the right door alright.  
  
To her absolute joy, they had left it unlocked. Silently she twisted the handle, still holding the door shut. Taking a deep breath and readying her loaded gun with the other hand, she flung the door open.  
  
Jarod and Snowy were lounging on the couch together, sharing a packet of chips and talking animatedly. Both froze dead when the door banged open. 'Hiya Snowy' she said sweetly, the undertones deadly. 'Wanna' find out what happens when you steal Miss Parker's gun?' She asked, doing an impersonation of a kindergarten teacher.  
  
Snowy's dark eyes widened until the whites stood out against the dark irises and lashes. Jarod looked equally shocked and was, for once, silent. 'It must be illegal to have this much fun' thought Parker. This moment, catching the pretender unawares, more than made up for the whole shenanigan before.  
  
In a secret sign language they had made up that was almost unnoticeable to anyone who didn't know it Snowy asked Jarod #what happens now??#  
  
#Haven't been studying me long enough to know I always have a plan B?# said Jarod, his hand signals as small as possible as he watched Miss Parker. 'Congratulations Miss Parker. I underestimated you'  
  
'No, you just made me really mad. It's a bad idea. Right now I'm debating whether to take you back to the Centre or just shoot you in both knees and leave you here to bleed to death.'  
  
'The latter would be preferable' mumbled Jarod quietly. Parker gave a parody of a grin. 'Get up' she ordered sharply. The two of them complied. #When exactly does this plan B kick in?# asked Snowy.  
  
#Just follow my lead# replied Jarod, as Parker handcuffed them together. Not stopping for anything, they were quick marched out of the room in front of Parker, the gun firmly trained on their backs. 'You forgot the DSA's Miss Parker'  
  
'Do I really look that stupid? The Centre will send a cleaner team for them later,' she snapped, although her good mood showed through slightly. Jarod shrugged, using the motion to hide a rather emphatic #Plan B step one!# as they were just about to enter the lift. He kicked on of the skirting boards on the side of the corridor, seemingly just an accidentally brush, but actually pressing a hidden emergency stop button for the lift.  
  
'It must be my lucky day' hissed Parker as the second lift for the day failed to work. 'The stairs are good exercise' stated Snowy in a lecturing tone of voice. #Not a smart thing to say to someone with a gun# chided Jarod as they turned to the stairs. #They say that she who god wishes to destroy he first makes mad# replied Snowy, although the reference was completely lost on Jarod. As they passed their most recent lair Jarod said 'what about your shoes Miss Parker?'  
  
This caused a moment of indecision. Then Parker stopped them. 'Open the door' she commanded, wary of any buckets perched on door frames. Nothing happened. Pushing Jarod and Snowy before her they all re-entered the room. 'Right, where are they Frankenrat?'  
  
'In that cupboard over there' replied Jarod coolly, not betraying a thing. #Get ready# he warned Snowy. 'Open the cupboard' commanded Parker. Jarod nodded and pulling Snowy by the handcuffs opened the cupboard. 'There's nothing in there' started Parker warily but before she could finish Jarod had dragged Snowy through the doorway into the small cupboard. The door slammed behind them.  
  
Parker launched herself forward and tugged on the door. It wouldn't open. Taking a deep breath she realised you had to turn the handle and did so. Inside the 'cupboard' turned out to be a lift shaft, with a rapidly disappearing lift halfway down it.  
  
Parker didn't waste a second. She turned and dashed out of the room, back to the main elevator, which had miraculously started working again.  
  
Jarod and Snowy burst out of the lift that at one time had been used to send food up and down, into the kitchens on the first floor. Snowy started to head for the lobby but was pulled up short by the handcuffs. 'Not that way' warned Jarod and led the way through the general mess belonging to all large kitchens.  
  
It was mostly empty and they passed without comment through to a back door that led into the alley that could be seen from the roof of the building.  
  
Nearly dragging the unfit boy by the handcuffs, Jarod headed for the main road, hoping to get away before Miss Parker made it out.  
  
They burst from the alley just before Miss Parker burst from the hotel doors giving Broots and Sydney just enough time to exit the car they had been sitting in.  
  
And then the chase was on, through alley and backstreet, until they lost the three pursuers in the crowded market.  
  
'So where to now?' asked Snowy.  
  
'I left the DSA player and PEZ containers back in the room' replied Jarod, grinning.  
  
'She wouldn't go back for a third time would she?' asked Snowy in disbelief.  
  
'Maybe we should just wait a while.' Replied Jarod, looking slightly guilty.  
  
'Hmmm' agreed Snowy, loudly not saying anything more.  
  


* * *

  
Btw, what do you guys think of Snowy? Too childish for a thirteen year old boy? Should I give him a tan perhaps?  
  
Tbc... 


	4. Revelations

CHAPTER FIVE!! No wait . . . CHAPTER FOUR  
  


* * *

  
Authors note: I've got nothing against thirteen year olds. It's a very good age to be.  
  
Later, when the two had made sure that the pursuit team had left, they made their way back to the hotel room. There were signs that the room had been entered again, most likely that Parker had gone back for the DSA's at least. It was lucky that Jarod had hidden them well, like he always did when he went out.  
  
Just in case, and because Jarod was slightly paranoid, they packed up all their things and went to look for another place to stay for the night.  
  
Feeling the need to just drive for a while, Jarod stayed behind the wheel of the car until long after the light outside the windows had faded. Snowy, being only thirteen, dozed off against the car window, waking an hour or so later when Jarod finally settled on a roadside motel.  
  
Despite the fact that he had fallen asleep earlier, or perhaps because of it, Snowy didn't want to go to bed right away. Jarod didn't really need to sleep much so they sat on one of the beds and talked.  
  
Inevitably, as it was with Jarod, the topic of discussion turned towards the Centre, and something that had been bugging Snowy for a while.  
  
'Why do you even let them chase you?' asked the boy curiously. Jarod looked at him in surprise as though the thought had never occurred to him.  
  
'I don't *let* them chase me. There's no way I could stay informed about what's happening in the Centre and find out about my family at the same time as leaving no clues.'  
  
'Why do you need to 'stay informed' about anything to do with the Centre anyway?'  
  
'Come on, you know the answer to that. Think about it' Jarod couldn't help challenging the boy he was beginning to see as a protégé.  
  
'I suppose it's cos in case they do anything they shouldn't.' Sighed Snowy. Jarod nodded. 'If I hadn't kept in touch, Davey Simpkins would have ended up like Angelo. Besides, laying low would mean not doing pretends to help people. Doing it this way works fine anyway. They'll never catch me.'  
  
'No, they won't it's just . . .' Snowy paused with a pained expression, as though he couldn't think of the right words. 'You can keep in touch without them having to chase you all over the country. Like . . . most of the clues that set them onto our trail to start with are virtual. A phone call or bank record. What if . . . like, um, I could sort of erase those clues and then they wouldn't be tailing us.'  
  
'And I could still stay in contact.' Continued Jarod for him, nodding slowly. His active brain was quickly analysing the options and possibilities. 'Do you think it's possible to 'erase' all cyber traces that we ever existed?'  
  
'Give me your laptop and I'll give it a try.' Replied Snowy cockily. Jarod couldn't help laughing at his tone and passed the black case across, then went to sit on the bed behind the thin boy, always eager to see a true master at work.  
  
When doing pretends, Jarod could only become as good at his profession as the people that wrote the books about it, at least at first. And the things Snowy could do with computers had never been written down in any book. He had designed his own operating system in his spare time, easier to use than Microsoft and friendlier than Linux.  
  
But still, some things aren't easily done, even by geniuses. Snowy had to find all traces of phone calls made from Jarod's cell, money exchanged from any of Jarod's bank accounts, e-mails sent, transport paid for and credit cards financed. Thinking of things to wipe was as hard as the wiping itself.  
  
As Snowy was doing another sweep through the internet, Jarod noticed him yawning and frowned. 'We can do the rest tomorrow Snowy. It's time for bed now.'  
  
Snowy looked at him with narrowed eyes. 'I can crack the NASA mainframe in twenty-two minutes and you're still going to make me go to bed at eleven. I swear, you must be my long lost Dad or something cos only a parent could be so evil.'  
  
Jarod smiled at the thought that Snowy could consider him like a parent but removed the computer from his grasp and firmly shooed him towards the bathroom so he could brush his teeth.  
  


* * *

  
'Anything new on Jarod?' Parker asked Broots briskly in their normal greeting ritual.  
  
'Um, not exactly' started Broots, not exactly sure how he should say it. Parker paused her shuffling of some papers that had collected on her desk and stared pointedly at Broots, commanding him to continue.  
  
'There's nothing new but . . . there's nothing old either.'  
  
'What the hell do you mean 'nothing old either?' Spit it out Broots'  
  
'All the old leads and things we had on Jarod, bits of info on him we couldn't even use, they've gone. I keep them on a file on this computer here and when I came in this morning that had been deleted. So I started searching for where I had gotten the information from originally, like telephone company records and mail servers, and well, it's all gone.'  
  
'All of it?' Parker's voice took on a dangerous edge.  
  
'Every bit' replied Broots simply, his stomach clenching slightly. On que, once again, the phone rang. 'Trace this call' Parker ordered, having a sudden premonition of who was calling. Broots nodded that he was and she hit the speaker phone'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I'm terribly sorry about this Miss Parker, but I've decided to change the rules.'  
  
'What are you talking about Jarod' she asked wearily as Broots anxiously watched the visual display of the trace.  
  
'No more chasing, tough luck. If it's any consolation, I'll still be keeping in touch.' His repentant words were belayed by the undertones of smugness. It all suddenly clicked into place for Parker.  
  
'You did this. You and that brat of yours.'  
  
'Very observant. Oh, and Broots? I wouldn't bother if I was you. Don't worry, Snowy says he'll fix it when I hang up.' There was a click and Broots looked up from where the screen was flashing multiple error messages. Parker shot him a questioning look and he shook his head.  
  
'How did he know what time to ring?' wondered Parker out loud, 'And how did he know you were tracing the call?'  
  
'I know the answer to the second one. He heard me breathing over the phone line. I've got a deviated left septum from this accident when I was a kid. It's a long story. And he would have worked out that after discovering all those leads were missing that you would try and, well, make some more. But I don't know how he knew what time to call. The Centre's surveillance is a closed system. Maybe someone is telling him' speculated Broots.  
  
'Work on it' ordered Parker sharply, gathering some papers that needed attention and stalking out. Broots watched her go and sighed.  
  


* * *

  
Jarod hung up the phone and looked over at Snowy who was typing furiously at the laptop, trying to stop Broots detecting and tracing his actions. In a few minutes he stopped and closed the lid. 'And thus it starts' he stated prophetically, the effect ruined slightly by the grin on his pale face.  
  
'Hmm, I think she'll be mad'  
  
'Is she ever not made mad by things like this?'  
  
'I don't know. I've never done something like this before.' replied Jarod worriedly. Changing the game could have unforseen consequences.  
  
'We'll cope with them when we get to them' said Snowy sagely and Jarod realised that the boy had just read his mind. Well, not read his mind, but pretended him accurately enough to be able to predict what he was thinking. Jarod looked at him sharply.  
  
'What?' asked Snowy, seeing the look on Jarod's face.  
  
'You just . . .I suspected before but I thought it was so highly improbable. It's entirely possible that you're a pretender.' Said Jarod.  
  
'I'm what!?' asked Snowy, in reality understanding perfectly, yet to shocked to fully comprehend.  
  
'You've been showing small signs ever since I've known you but just then you pretended to be me. I do it all the time when I'm talking to people.'  
  
'You mean know what they're thinking or what they're about to do? That's nothing, I do that all the time, that doesn't make me a pretender . . . does it?' Jarod nodded slowly and couldn't help a small flash of pride, even though the ability could in no way be credited to him.  
  
A look passed over Snowy's face, one of wonder and at the same time speculation, what exactly he could do with this gift. 'Come on mini-boy wonder,' Jarod broke into the reverie. 'We should get on the move again. There's no way to tell whether or not the wipe worked fully.'  
  
'Um . . . what? Oh, yeah' replied Snowy distractedly and Jarod couldn't help a smile at the thoughts that were obviously bubbling just below the surface.  
  
Once they were in the car once again, Snowy was unusually quiet. Jarod left him to his thoughts but couldn't help glancing over at the pale child now and again. Finally Snowy broke the silence.  
  
'You said it's only a possibility that I'm a pretender.'  
  
'A very high possibility but we can't be sure until I run some tests.'  
  
'What sort of tests?'  
  
'First to see if you have the pretender gene. The just some IQ testing and basic simulations.'  
  
'And if I am a pretender?' Snowy asked tremulously, hope and worry fighting for dominance in his tone.  
  
'Even if you are, you haven't been trained so you won't be able to do complex scenarios for a couple of years yet. But I could train you. If you want, that is.'  
  
'I'd love it. That would be so cool. Then the Centre would have two Pretenders to bug it. Oh man, the stuff we could do together.' Both hope and worry had been thoroughly quashed by excitement. The words quelled Jarod's empathic excitement though.  
  
'If you are, the Centre will be truly chasing you too. It means a life on the run, never having a home, or lasting connections to people. You can still pull out of this life, I could find you some nice foster parents who would take great care of you. Snowy, I don't want you to lead that sort of life just because of me.'  
  
Snowy just looked at Jarod in disbelief. 'Are you trying to dump me Jarod? I know exactly what your life involves, I've been watching it on the screen for ages. And what are you talking abut 'no lasting connections to people.' There's you. Besides, admit it- you need me.'  
  
Jarod glanced over at Snowy and relief and gratitude filled him. It would have broken his heart if Snowy had pulled out on him but he had to ask, to make sure this was really what the boy wanted. 'Yeah, you're right. We're a team now.'  
  
The car drove on for another few minutes in companionable silence. Once again it was Snowy who spoke. 'With all this running around in the open air, I think I'm getting a tan' he said, carefully inspecting his arm and frowning.  
  
'That's meant to be a good thing,' laughed Jarod, 'you can stop looking like some sickly cancer patient who spends their entire time in the hospital and never sees the sun. Your eyes are so dark in comparison to the rest of your face it looks like you're wearing eyeliner.'  
  
'Hmpf. I don't like it. I really had the whole 'computer geek' look working for me. I'm gonna start wearing sun screen.' He sounded so genuinely put off at the sight of his skin showing some natural colour that Jarod couldn't help but laugh.  
  
'Think of it like this; because you're becoming better with computers, you need to spend less time in front of them to do the same amount so your 'tan' is like a badge of ultimate geekship'  
  
It was Snowy's turn to laugh. 'You're an idiot Jarod' he said affectionately.  
  


* * *

  
You like? Snowy is rather fun to play with. He's sort of the physical projection of Jarod's mind. i.e. immature. 


	5. Ironic Gravity

Right, now we're up to Chapter Five. Rejoice  
  
Authors note: I think I've discovered a direction, meaning the end is in sight. It could take a while to get here but lose not your faith! Oh, and by the way, it's true that gum tree's shed branches like rich people spend money. It's not just me being dramatic.  
  
Jarod swung out of the bathroom of the rented flat, grabbed the DSA case from where it rested on a coffee table and made a scrambling beeline for the door to the fire escape. Snowy was right behind him, the laptop clutched tightly in his hand.  
  
They dashed down the stairs on the outside of the brick building just as Parker burst into the flat behind them. Seeing the still swinging door, Parker strode over to point her gun down the flights of stairs. It was possible to see two figures going at full tilt down the steps, although a clear shot was impossible.  
  
Parker didn't pause but launched herself down the first flight after them.. Even with the heels she made it down six stories in record time. Unfortunately, the ladder from the ground to the first floor had been removed and Snowy and Jarod were nowhere in sight. It was a long climb back up.  
  
Just around the corner the two objects of the chase where standing and catching their breaths. 'I think your estimates of arrival were closer before I started training you' panted Jarod.  
  
'I'm sorry' started Snowy miserably 'they must have avoided the traffic jams somehow.'  
  
'It doesn't matter. At least you put that buzzer in the hallway otherwise we'd be jail bait by now.'  
  
Snowy gave a nervous grin. Jarod realised that the boy wasn't panting nearly as much as he had a month ago when they had last been forced to sprint away from the pursuit team. Other things had changed since then as well.  
  
The tests had showed Snowy to be a lesser pretender than Jarod, but a pretender, and a genius, none the less. The wipe Snowy had performed on the pursuit team's data base had worked to a point. The leads they followed now were usually not of the electronic kind although Jarod suspected that Broots now had a non-networked computer to work off. One thing he had made sure of though, was that the Centre had no idea of Snowy's pretender capabilities.  
  
And even though Jarod and Snowy had invented two new languages (it filled in the long hours spent driving) in which to talk secretly to each other, they hardly even needed to talk anymore. Communication tends to be unnecessary when you know exactly what the other person is thinking.  
  
A minute later Jarod pushed off the wall he was leaning against and strolled nonchalantly towards where he had parked their car. Snowy got into the passenger seat and while Jarod started the car, he started the laptop. Usually Jarod bought a new laptop every two months or so, to keep up to date with new technology but also in case the Centre managed to get a tracer bug into the disks. With Snowy in charge of all things computer, this became unnecessary.  
  
Since the time when Snowy had first taken apart the laptop, the computer had changed almost daily. More RAM, faster processors and newer software were just some of the things that Snowy added, inventing a lot of the new additions himself. He had a gift for technology that went beyond pretender abilities. Even though he had tried to teach Jarod some of the things he could do, either Jarod had been unable to understand, or Snowy had been unable to explain. He mostly just worked off instinct and that couldn't be taught, no matter how good the student is.  
  
There had been three pretends since Los Angeles, all of which Snowy had joined in on, sometimes as a son and sometimes as a younger brother. With practice he got better and better, and Jarod was immensely proud of him. Soon Jarod found that he couldn't imagine life without the enthusiastic young boy.  
  
As usual, Jarod drove in a random direction. It didn't matter where he went, as long as he helped people along the way. With Snowy at his side he did try to travel further though, as before he met Jarod, the boy had never been out of his home town. He wanted to show Snowy the world.  
  
Soon they found themselves on the interstate highway. They drove for an hour or so in silence, Snowy using the time to upgrade his home made operating system. It was, as usual, Jarod's stomach that stopped them.  
  
'Jarrbeeleesh, jeerbeelesh' explained Jarod. Snowy shrugged, #You're always hungry. I can't believe you haven't swelled up like a balloon since you got out#  
  
'I do a lot of running' relied Jarod dryly in English as he took an exit off the highway into a little town that probably survived solely on the spending's of tourists on their way to somewhere else.  
  
Driving down the small main street, they spotted a likely bakery and Jarod pulled over. They each bought what they wanted, courtesy of money sponged off a Centre bank account and were walking back to the car when they heard a mewling sound.  
  
'Someone help!' came the cry of a young voice. Simultaneously Jarod and Snowy broke into a run towards the sound. It was coming from a very young little girl standing at the base of a massive eucalyptus tree. It was the sort of tree that entire ecologies could survive in, that five people in a circle could not touch fingers around, the sort of tree that little kittens can climb up like a rat up a drain pipe, then miraculously can't get down again.  
  
The girl looked to be about five years old and was staring up at a tiny ginger kitten that was staring back down, a long, long way up. The branch it was clinging desperately to was beginning to bend, slowly but surely making progress towards the point when it would strip off the tree and go crashing to the ground. It wasn't the weight of the tiny kitten, the branch was thick as a mans leg, but it had died and now the tree was shedding the weight, at just the wrong moment.  
  
Snowy didn't hesitate. He dropped the pie bought from the bakery and dashed towards the tree. 'Snowy' snapped Jarod, bringing him up short.  
  
'I'll climb up and get it. I'm a lot lighter than you'  
  
'But you've never climbed a tree in your life' warned Jarod, very worried for Snowy's safety although if he had been alone, he would have done the same thing. Snowy shrugged and reached for the first branch.  
  
It was an uncomplicated tree to climb with big branches spaced at easy intervals. Still, it was at least four stories tall and the kitten was near the very top. Jarod and the young girl were equally nervous, although for different reasons.  
  
He was so focused on the small form moving up above he didn't hear a car pulling up on the street next to the park. The footsteps didn't register either. The click of a gun being cocked managed to break through though. Jarod jumped and spun to face a very smug looking Parker.  
  
'How . . .'  
  
'Deleting all the obvious clues was a mistake wonder boy. It helped me to notice smaller things, like a PEZ dispenser left on a dashboard for instance.'  
  
Jarod's mind thought back to where they had last seen Parker and with a sinking horror comprehended what he'd done.  
  
'So has Snowy had a sex change?' asked Parker caustically. 'What?' asked Jarod confused. Parker nodded towards the little girl and Jarod realised that Parker hadn't seen the boy now manoeuvring laterally towards the kitten above them. Jarod's muscles betrayed him. Despite every brain cell screaming against it, he couldn't help a quick glance upwards.  
  
Parker followed his look and then looked back at the pretender, grinning at the look on his face. His expression suggested he was beginning to hyperventilate from the weight of one mistake made after another. 'Rescuing kittens? Guess the little brat is starting small. We'll wait for him to get down shall we? I'm sure he'll prove useful as leverage to get you to behave.'  
  
For once in his life, Jarod couldn't think of anything to say. He just turned back to face the tree and looked up to watch Snowy carefully reaching for the kitten. It was too terrified to do anything but cling desperately to the sagging branch. Snowy edged further forward.  
  
In fear for the boy's safety, Jarod almost forgot about the gun aimed at him. He let out a sigh of relief when Snowy finally managed to coax the kitten into his grasp. For the first time he glanced down. The look on his face went all the way through grave and out the other side upon seeing the gun toting Parker behind Jarod. 'Joorbeleesh' said Jarod in a carrying voice so Snowy could hear him.  
  
Very slowly, Snowy started the long climb back down, one-handed.  
  
'What did you say?' Parker's tone otherwise uncaring tone was laced with curiosity.  
  
'I told him to come down.'  
  
Just at that moment the tiny ginger ball of fur took the opportunity to scratch it's claws across Snowy's face and in three easy jumps, bound into the arms of the little girl.  
  
' 'nk you mister' she mumbled before hurrying off with the kitten in her arms. Jarod barely spared her a glance. Snowy was in trouble. The shock of being scratched in the face had set him off balance. After a complicated wobbling routine he was hanging by one arm from a branch that was, of course, starting to bend.  
  
'It seems that gravity has a sense of irony.' Stated Parker smugly. Jarod didn't hear her. He was already striding towards the tree.  
  
'Oh no you don't' snarled Parker waving her gun threateningly.  
  
'Parker!' protested Jarod 'he's going to fall.'  
  
'Um guys?' shouted down Snowy. 'Not the best time to have a debate'  
  
Jarod turned to Parker with desperation in his eyes. 'Parker please. If you let me help him, I promise I won't try and escape until I'm within the Centre walls.'  
  
'Jarod don't!' yelled Snowy, even as there was an ominous cracking sound. It took all Jarod's strength of will, but he did not break eye contact with Parker.  
  
'How do I know I can trust you?'  
  
'I have never lied to you Parker, never. Please, he's going to fall.' He looked deep into her eyes, searching for any trace of compassion. Sighing, Parker gave a slow nod. Jarod turned fast enough for the action to be a blur and was half way up the gum tree before Parker could blink.  
  
Jarod reached the same altitude in the tree as Snowy but getting to him was a problem. As tall as the tree was, many of it's branches were too thin to support Jarod's weight and he had to stay near the trunk, therefore unable to reach Snowy.  
  
'Hang on Snowy' said Jarod with false calm, his pretend as a fireman coming back to him. He spotted a thicker branch above the splitting one that Snowy was clinging to and began to climb towards it.  
  
'I can't believe what you promised her' said Snowy quietly, his voice full of hurt.  
  
'Sorry mini-boy wonder, couldn't let anything happen to you' replied Jarod, still calm, knowing that if Snowy panicked then it would be the end.  
  
'What's going to happen to me when you're rotting in hell?' His voice this time was loud enough to be heard by Parker below. Snowy seemed completely unconcerned about his situation, only upset by the promise Jarod had made.  
  
'You'll get by' replied Jarod quietly, focusing his entire attention on the branch beneath him as he edged out along the thicker limb. When he had reached the right point, he lay down flat along it and stretched one arm down.  
  
'That branch won't hold both our weights' warned Snowy.  
  
'It will have to'  
  
'No Jarod' Snowy was starting to panic.  
  
'Snowy trust me. I'm going to get you down out of this tree, and you are going to avoid Parker and get as far away from here as possible. Walk up to the highway and hitchhike. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, but you have to trust me. Take my hand'  
  
Snowy's wide eyes locked with Jarod's and with a massive effort, Snowy managed to swing his free hand up to connect with Jarod's. They both hung there for a moment and in that moment the branch that Snowy had been sitting on gave on last almighty crack and thundered downwards, taking out three other branches and forcing Parker to take evasive action.  
  
Jarod could feel Snowy's frantic pulse through their clasped hands and began a soothing monologue to calm him down so he could get him back on the ground. 'It's OK, you're alright, I'm going to swing you into the trunk, you have to grab a branch, don't look down, you'll be alright . . .' He didn't concentrate much on what he was saying just on the tone and trying to get Snowy to pay attention.  
  
Slowly, Jarod set up a swing, getting bigger and bigger until the branch was creaking and swaying with the motion. 'Jarod! It's gonna break!'  
  
'Three, two, one . . .' said Jarod calmly, then let go. It was with much relief he saw the thin boy hit the trunk hard and hold on, sliding down to rest in a fork. Then the world started moving and Jarod realised with horror that he was falling.  
  
This branch fell more slowly, peeling off the tree in a great strip of bark. With nothing else to do, Jarod clung on for dear life as he was ripped at by smaller twigs and branches on the way down.  
  
The fall got faster until every cell in his body was reverberating in terror. Abruptly, with a bone shaking thump that knocked the air out of his lungs, branch landed.  
  
Every single on of Jarod's muscles turned to jelly and he released the branch and tried to groan. He couldn't draw breath. Such pain went through his chest that breath became the second thing on his mind.  
  
He didn't move, just lay where he had landed and endured, desperately wanting the pain to recede. He realised he was making small coughing sounds in his attempts to get oxygen.  
  
'It's OK Jarod, you're winded. Just take small breaths if you can.' It was Parker, kneeling beside him. After what seemed like an age the pain retreated to a bearable level. First in a small puff, then in great gulps, he was able to suck in air. He lay on the ground gasping like a fish with his huntress kneeling beside him, as Snowy watched in horror from above.  
  


* * *

  
OK, OK, I'm a sucker for writing those disgustingly dramatic moments, even though I can't stand reading them. I'm so sad. 


	6. Capture

Chapter six (Ten thousand words! Yay! Joyousness!(Sorry, I just get so excited. This is only the third story I've written to exceed that number of words.))  
  
Even though he had promised himself that he wouldn't, Snowy did what Jarod said and hitchhiked away from the scene of the pretender's capture. He had no other choice. Well he did, but it involved spending the rest of his life running simulations that would e sold to the highest bidder. So while Parker was distracted with the prone pretender (but only after he had seen that Jarod was definitely alive), Snowy manoeuvred around the other side of the gum tree and climbed quickly to the ground.  
  
In getting a hotel room, he had found that his age for once had worked in his favour. He had pulled out the 'cute' act and the elderly woman at the reception had kindly allowed him to stay in one of the rooms until he could 'find his dad.' The scratches across his face from the cat even worked to his advantage, for sympathy.  
  
Once he had organised lodgings, he got to work. He had not immediately left town. He had stopped at Jarod's car to pick up the beloved laptop and some cash. The latter was important for nothing more than buying food. The former though . . . With the former he could rule the world. It was lucky for the world that he didn't want to. All he wanted was freedom for the first person to give a damn about him since his parents had died.  
  


* * *

  
Jarod sat in the passenger seat as Parker drove him back to the place that had stolen his childhood. The handcuffs were for appearances only. He had given his word in order to save Snowy's life and he would not go back on it. Besides, even if the fall had not broken anything, he didn't feel in great shape for running.  
  
The car was driven to a small airport, where the Centre jet waited, with two sweepers at the ready. Sam's eyes widened when he saw the battered pretender get out of the car but other than that he allowed no emotion to cross his face, just calmly ordered the pilot to start the pre-flight checks.  
  
Jarod entered the doors of the Centre behind Parker with his head held high. The two sweepers were in the vanguard, not having been told about Jarod's promise. 'Good luck with that escaping of yours' said Parker quietly, and half-seriously, just before the lift doors opened to reveal the three most hated men in Jarod's life.  
  
'Not bad sis' Lyle greeted her.  
  
'Where's the boy?' grated Raines.  
  
'Snowy escaped before I could stop him. I considered bringing in Jarod the higher priority.' Snapped Parker, annoyed that even during her biggest triumph, the old ghoul could still find fault.  
  
'Snowy is of no importance to the Centre' said Mr Parker proudly, looking Jarod up and down like so much meat. Jarod met his gaze coldly, although the old man's words had inspired a feeling of relief in him, relief that Snowy was safe for now.  
  
'Take him down to the sub levels' ordered the bald-headed emphysemic. Sam grabbed one of Jarod's arms and the other sweeper the other and they half- dragged him into the elevator, to take him down into the place he called hell.  
  


* * *

  
Parker glared angrily at one of the burly sweepers guarding the door and he hurriedly stepped aside, his partner following his lead. Punching the six- digit code into the pad next to the door, Parker waited impatiently for it to open.  
  
With a beep, it slid out her way, revealing a room divided by a set of cold steel bars. The walls of the room were an ugly grey cinder block and the only furniture was a toilet, sink, and pile of blankets, all inside the cage.  
  
Jarod was pacing the bars, looking for all the world like a caged tiger. He was clad only in the jeans he had been captured in and on his bare torso it was possible to see a multitude of healing bruises from the fall, as well as other, newer wounds, no doubt from his interactions with Lyle.  
  
'You still here?' asked Parker causally, leaning against the wall next to the door, underneath the camera that watched the cell. Jarod paused his pacing for a moment to look at her, then resumed the restless movement.  
  
'What do you want?' he asked, with no emotion, although his actions betrayed his roiling anger at the Centre.  
  
'I came to ask why you went so far just to keep Snowy out of Centre hands.'  
  
'He means a lot to me, I don't want him to get hurt just because of what I am'  
  
'I thought you said you never lied to me'  
  
'It's not a lie'  
  
'But it's not the full truth' finished Parker for him. He stopped his pacing again to stand directly opposite from her, his dark eyes boring into her, judging her. For a moment he seemed to waver, then he shook his head and resumed his pacing.  
  
'Jarod, I can get you out of Lyle's clutches. Just tell me what's so special about the boy.'  
  
'I'm pretty sure being tortured by you would be a lot less fun than by someone who is fooled when I give in.' Parker saw then something else underneath Jarod's anger. The liquid grace of his movements was hampered by aching muscles and painful cuts. The burning anger was probably the only thing that kept him going. As he swung back to complete another circuit the movement pulled at a wound on his shoulder and fresh blood flowed. 'Shit' said Jarod, in the first time Parker had ever hear him swear. He strode over to the pile of blankets and ripped a strip off the coarse wool to bind the wound with.  
  
'Jarod, you aren't OK here. Just how long do you think you can put up with this before he breaks you? I don't want to harm Snowy, I just want to know what it is'  
  
Jarod finished binding his arm, although the blood had already seeped through the bandage, and sighed. 'Ask Broots' he told her wearily, before sinking down to sit with his back against the wall and his head in his hands.  
  
Parker watched him for a moment, trying to gauge just what the answer meant, before giving up and exiting the room.  
  
Jarod waited until he was sure she was gone before looking up at the camera. #Snowy, I know you're watching this. Listen to me. It's not as bad as it seems. I can get myself out OK? Don't do anything stupid.#  
  
Belying his words, he sunk his head back in his hands and lapsed into a mild unconsciousness.  
  


* * *

  
Parker strode down the corridors, searching for her technician. He was, of course, seated behind a computer in his tiny office.  
  
'Has this room been swept for bugs?' she asked briskly as she strode in. Broots jumped and looked up. 'Yeah, just this morning, um why? Is it about Jarod? Because I know you bought him in but you know . . .' he trailed off.  
  
'What Broots?' she asked, her tone dangerous.  
  
'Oh, um, nothing' he covered quickly. Parker let it slip.  
  
'This isn't about Jarod, it's about Snowy.'  
  
'You mean the pale kid that keeps on sending me viruses?'  
  
'No Broots, the other Snowy.' She snapped sarcastically, making him jump again. 'What do you know about him.  
  
'Um, well, let me see' started Broots, leaning forward to type something into the computer. 'He's an orphan, lived most of his life in New York, met Jarod about three months ago, genius with computers, has the pretender gene, very pale complexion . . .'  
  
'What?' snapped Parker, cutting off the list.  
  
'You've seen him. He's white as a sheet.'  
  
'No you scabby moron, then second last thing'  
  
'Oh, that. It came up with the lab analysis from the hairs on a comb he left at one of their lairs. It doesn't mean anything, in most people that have it, like you for instance, the gene is dormant. It's like a one in a million chance that he would actually be a pretender.'  
  
'Maybe. But I've learnt that when dealing with the labrat, one in a million chances crop up nine times out of ten'  
  
The next morning found Parker in her father's office, doing every thing in her power to get him to assign her to the pretender project.  
  
'But daddy, I agreed not to leave when I caught him, don't you think it's only fair that I get a share in this project.'  
  
'OK Angel.' The old man finally caved. 'But remember that the triumvirate will be very unhappy if anything happens to Jarod.'  
  
'Thank you daddy' said Parker, smiling sweetly before exiting the office, restraining the strong urge to take a shower.  
  
Lyle was harder to swing. Director's permission or not, Lyle didn't want to lose the monopoly he had by being in control of Jarod.  
  
'What makes you think you're needed?' he asked snidely.  
  
'I can get him to cooperate, which is something you can't'  
  
He gave her a doubtful look. 'You're in if you can prove that within a week.'  
  
Parker raised her eyebrow and with a challenging look, turned on her heel and strode toward the area where Jarod was being kept. Lyle watched her long legs and gave small sardonic smile before following.  
  
'Now comes the biggest test' thought Parker as she reached the same door she had stalked out of eighteen hours ago.  
  
Jarod was lying on top of the blankets, curled in a foetal position and shivering. She heard Lyle come in behind her but didn't turn round or acknowledge him.  
  
'What do you think you can do to persuade him that I haven't?' Lyle asked smugly.  
  
'Secret of the trade. I'll need to be left alone with him and I'll need the key to the inner cell.'  
  
'I don't think so Parker. I'm prepared to do what ever it takes to turn a profit on the pretender project but letting the project escape does not count.'  
  
'I brought him in remember? Why would I help him escape?'  
  
Lyle cocked and eye brow and tried stare her down. She returned his gaze evenly. He folded first. 'What ever you say sis. Just remember it's your head if he disappears.' He gave her a key and an insincere smile before turning and leaving. The door slid shut behind him.  
  
Parker took a deep breath and unlocked the cell door before realising she had forgotten something. She drew her 9mm, aimed it at the lone camera and took it out. The gunshot didn't even make Jarod flinch.  
  
Frowning, Parker walked over and knelt down beside the shivering form, trying not to think about what it would do to the knees of her stockings. She laid a hand on his forehead. He had developed a mild fever since yesterday. Parker pulled one of the blankets out from underneath his legs and covered him with it.  
  
'Jarod' she said, trying to get him to respond. There was no answer. 'Jarod' she said, more insistently. Slowly his eyes peeled open and focused blearily on her for a second before sliding closed again.  
  
'You still here?' he mumbled, pulling the blanket closer around him.  
  
'I'm returning a favour lab rat. By coming in, you freed me from my promise to my father. I can leave any time I want. Besides, I told you that I would get you out of Lyle's clutches if you told me what was so special about the boy.'  
  
Jarod's eyes opened again and he fixed her with a dark stare, as though he was trying to see how she would use the information. 'I can help you if you work with me.'  
  
'You mean you can get them to stop torturing me if I do simulations for you? Wow, what a deal.' His tone dripped sarcasm.  
  
'If you do simulations now the Centre can't use them. Snowy's still on the outside remember. I can get Broots to contact him somehow and if the Centre starts auctioning them off then he can stick a wrench in their plans. It won't be for long. Just long enough to lull them into a false sense of security.'  
  
'I really must be delusional, because I though I just heard Miss Parker lay plans to help me escape.'  
  
'I never wanted you dead Jarod and if you stay where you are, that's exactly the way you're heading.'  
  
It was the use of his real name that persuaded him. That, and the way she tenderly stroked his hair away from his face as she waited for his answer. He gave a small nod, then closed his eyes again. She pushed off her knees and stood watching him for a second. Then she left the inner cell, carefully locking it behind her. She had to pause to master the smile that was threatening to break through before opening the outer door.  
  
Parker spouted orders as she strode out of the room. 'Right, he agreed. No thanks to you though dear brother, he's unable to lift his head at the moment. Get a real bed put in there and see what you can do about getting him looked at by a doctor. Oh, and give him his clothes back.'  
  
'What was the thing with the camera sis?' asked Lyle dangerously as he lengthened his stride to keep up with her pace. He had been waiting right outside the door for her to re-emerge.  
  
'You might want to get that replaced' she replied, not giving a thing away. He gave a half-sigh, half-laugh before peeling off to find someone else to bother. Only when he was well out of hearing did Parker allow herself to slow her pace and let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  


* * *

  
Snowy watched Miss Parker enter the cell with Lyle from the patch on the security cameras. When Lyle handed her a key and left, he had to take several deep breaths to stop himself rushing off right then.  
  
When she took out her gun and aimed it at the camera, he knew he couldn't wait any longer. Barely glancing at the fuzz that now filled the screen, he shut down the monitoring program then began to write code. He was building a program to distract the Centre long enough so he could get Jarod out without anyone stopping him.  
  
He would save his mentor, and no one would stand in his way.  
  


* * *

  
Snowy seems to be developing a life of his own. He just won't listen to me when I tell him not to go running off on pointless quests. *sigh* . . . Young people these days. 


	7. Freedom

Chapter Seven (I almost didn't write anything else, but then I couldn't help myself)  
  
Jarod sat on the edge of the small bed and waited. He wasn't sure exactly what he was waiting for but it was either his doom or salvation. In a little while Parker would enter to take him to the sim lab, where he would see Sydney for the first time in weeks. Then he would do something that he had sworn he would never do for the Centre again, in the hopes that she was telling the truth about Broots managing to contact Snowy. And if she wasn't, he would never be able to live with himself.  
  
As predicted, a few minutes later, Parker entered the outer cell. 'You're looking better' she said as she moved top unlock the door of the inner cell.  
  
'A week of lying in bed and not being tortured will do that for you.'  
  
Parker didn't reply, just gave a wry smile and indicated that Jarod should follow her out. As they left the room, the two sweepers that had been guarding the door fell in behind them. Parker had protested the pre-planned show of force originally but her twin had only allowed her to push him so far.  
  
'Jarod!' exclaimed Sydney happily when they entered the sim lab. He been briefed on what was happening but he had been unable to believe that Jarod had consented to do sims just on Lyle's word alone.  
  
'Morning Sydney' Jarod greeted him, more sedately than the old man. 'Ready to act like a good little lab rat?' sneered Lyle, who had been waiting with Sydney for Jarod's appearance. Jarod knew he was trying to get him to back out of doing the sim in order to humiliate Parker, but the words still stung.  
  
'Yes sir' replied Jarod, in a tone that strongly belied the words uttered. 'Behave Jarod' Parker warned him, too quietly for anyone else to hear. He lowered his head and walked down to join Sydney on the floor of the sim lab. Lyle shot him a taunting look before sauntering up to stand with his sister.  
  
Words passed between Jarod and Sydney that were too quiet for Parker to hear and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. But then the two got on with the sim and so Parker let it go and stood back to watch.  
  
Being a little out of practice, the sim took Jarod longer than it should have. Still, by the end, he had an answer and that was all that mattered. 'Take him back to his cell' ordered Lyle grudgingly, annoyed at how easily his sister had done what he had not been able to.  
  
Parker walked with Jarod and the sweepers back to the cell. The sweepers stopped at the door and she showed him into the inner cage and locked the door behind him. She was just about to leave when Jarod swung around to face her.  
  
'Make sure you uphold your end of the deal, otherwise I will spend the rest of my life making you regret it' he hissed.  
  
Parker was slightly shocked at his vehemence but she didn't let it show. 'I wouldn't lie to you Jarod' she said simply, before stalking out to find Broots, to see if the tech had made any more progress on getting in contact with the elusive Snowy.  
  


* * *

  
The elusive Snowy was now just outside the borders of Delaware, having managed to buy a ticket on a public bus line to get him all the way across the country. He had disguised the laptop case as his clothes bag to stop it getting stolen, so was unable to use it to check up on Jarod. He had no idea that Jarod was doing OK at the Centre, or that he was supposed to be stopping the Centre doing any harm until Jarod could escape.  
  
Once he found a suitable place to stay, just the right distance from the Centre, he began to set his plan in motion. His hands were shaking slightly from computer withdrawal by the time he opened the laptop.  
  
The first thing he did was patch into the Centre security cameras to check if Jarod was still OK. To his surprise, Jarod looked a lot better than when Snowy had last seen him. A bed had been added to his cell and Jarod was fully dressed. On the skin that was visible the only wounds were healing ones.  
  
Snowy frowned in thought. He had obviously missed some big development whilst he had been travelling. Jarod must have struck some sort of deal with the Centre. It seemed so unlike Jarod though. 'There has to be some sort of catch' thought Snowy.  
  
He sat and stared for a moment at the silent black and white image of Jarod, sitting on the bed. Almost imperceptibly Jarod signed a message towards the camera. #Snowy, if you're watching this, you have to get in touch with Broots.#  
  
'And there you have it' thought Snowy, starting up an internet browser. Creating a hotmail account, he proceeded to put all sorts of barriers between it and his computer, routing through three different servers before daring to send the e-mail, immediately deleting the account afterwards.  
  
After he had finished, he split the image of Jarod on his screen with the feed from Broots office, and waited for the tech to come in and check his e- mail. Jarod repeated his message to the camera three more times before Broots finally entered his office.  
  
The e-mail read 'I'm watching you Broots. What is going on with Jarod? Write your answer down and hold it up to the camera. Snowy'  
  
Broots finished reading it and anxiously glanced around before looking up at the camera. It seemed to Snowy like the tech was looking right at him and a small shiver ran down his spine. Then Broots dipped his head and started scribbling at a pad on his desk. It seemed to take a long time to write but finally he held the scrap of paper up to the camera. He flashed it too fast for Snowy to read and the contrast on the camera was all wrong so Snowy had to rewind the recording and fiddle with the image before he got a readable freeze frame picture of the message.  
  
'Jarod's only doing simulations because Miss Parker promised him that I would get you to stop the Centre selling them for profit.'  
  
Then Snowy understood. He didn't reply to Broots but shut the laptop and thought about his new course of action. He had to get a message in to Jarod somehow, to reassure him that he was in control, but that didn't change the fact that he was going to spring the pretender, whether he had told him to or not.  
  
He could still use the program he had created when he had first seen Parker enter Jarod's cell, but the plan of attack would need some modifications. It would actually be easier now he was sure that Jarod would be able to walk for himself.  
  
Snowy opened the laptop again and began to type.  
  


* * *

  
Jarod was lying on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling in the blackness when movement in his peripheral vision made him turn his head.  
  
The red light that usually indicated the camera was working, was blinking. There seemed to be no rhythm to it until Jarod realised that it was tapping out a message in Morse code. –prepare to escape. 2 days starting now. Simulations under control. Snowy- The message repeated twice more before the light once more became steady.  
  
Jarod smiled. It seemed Parker had indeed kept up her end of the deal. And Snowy was fine. He tried to quell his anxiety about what the boy was going to do. Snowy was more than intelligent enough to rescue Jarod without endangering his freedom. Just so long as he kept his wits about him and remembered what Jarod had taught him, everything would be fine.  
  


* * *

  
Jarod was lying on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling in the blackness, almost forty eight hours later. The simulations he had performed since he had struck the deal wit Parker had been strange. It seemed like they had been simplified when compared with real life on the outside yet this made them harder because he kept looking for information that wasn't there. Needless to say, Lyle was getting annoyed with how slow he was being.  
  
At least there won't be any more now, thought Jarod with relief. Snowy hadn't actually sent him any more messages but Jarod was confident that he would be getting out tonight.  
  
Sure enough, a few moments later a familiar sound indicated the door was being opened. Jarod swung his legs off the bed and stood up. To his dismay, it was Broots who came through the door. It looked like he wouldn't be escaping too quickly.  
  
Jarod walked casually over to stand right in front of the bars and clasped one in each hand. 'What's going on?' he asked the dark form that was Broots.  
  
'Well, um, Snowy says he'll crash my home computer if I don't do what he says.'  
  
'Cyber black mail' laughed Jarod, his spirits soaring. The technician would be his form of escape. The silhouette of Broots nodded miserably. Just then the camera that watched Jarod's cell made a crackling sound and emitted a few sparks and a small puff of smoke.  
  
Broots sighed. 'Well, here goes' he said, and unlocked the door. Suppressing his excitement, Jarod stepped out of the cage. Broots looked at him sheepishly for a moment before leading the way out of the room. The sweepers guarding the door were absent.  
  
They walked down strangely silent, dark corridors, empty of people, for what seemed like an age. The repetitive action of walking became automatic and Jarod slipped into a trance-like state as he followed Broots to freedom.  
  
They took the stairs up, every camera they saw either smoking or just plain dead. After the first few flights, Broots stopped the pretender at one of the landings. 'I'm supposed to stay here. Snowy says to go out the front door. Err . . . good luck I suppose. Please don't tell anyone about this'  
  
Jarod smiled, although Broots probably wouldn't see it in the darkness. 'Don't worry Broots. My lips are sealed. Thank you.'  
  
Broots' head dipped once in a nod and he opened the door out of the stairwell and disappeared into the corridors. Jarod stared after him until the door swung closed then he shook himself and continued his silent assent.  
  
After what could have been three hours for all that Jarod knew the door on the landing was marked 'ground level.' His stomach tensing with nervousness, should he be stopped here, he pushed the door open. He was in the massive, echoing, marble lobby. It was completely empty.  
  
Briefly, Jarod wondered what Snowy had done to so completely empty the Centre of people. He didn't look a gift horse in the mouth though. Quietly and quickly, he slipped along the wall, little more than a darker shadow.  
  
Reaching the big double doors he put one hand on either handle he pulled them open with a mighty heave, eager to finally feel the fresh night air on his face. He jumped down the five steps up to the doors in one bound, the gravel he landed on crunching beneath his feet. He looked around for any sign of what to do next. Snowy would have arranged transport of some sort. There was a sudden loud wail. Jarod nearly jumped out of his shoes and looked around for the sound. It came again, and again, emanating from speakers hidden among the darkness folding the stone walls of the Centre.  
  
Abruptly flood lights snapped on and behind the startled pretender, the lobby lit up like a Christmas tree. From seemingly out of nowhere, Parker was standing a few metres away in front of him, backed by Lyle, Raines and several sweepers. All of them had pistols levelled at Jarod. More sweepers flanked him, preventing lateral escape.  
  
'Jarod,' said Parker in mock surprise. 'Now how on earth did you get out? Has that pesky little friend of yours been trading messages with you somehow?'  
  
Jarod felt his adrenaline start pumping, ready to fight or flee. Either Parker had double-crossed him or she was putting on an act for her brother and Raines. He let no sign of his pounding heart show as he locked his gaze on her, ignoring every one else surrounding them. She met it squarely and her gun did not waver from its aim on him but he saw the answer in her eyes.  
  
Taking a deep breath he took a step forward, then another one. Slowly, he walked up to Parker. No one else moved. The only sound was the quiet wheezing of Raines. One more step and he gun was pressing lightly against his chest. He reached up with one hand to hold the smooth, cold barrel.  
  
'I am not going back there' he said, never taking his eyes off Parker. She cocked her head on one side slightly, questioning. With the tip of his forefinger he tapped lightly on the barrel of the gun. Understanding dawned.  
  
Taking another deep breath, Jarod tapped out a count on the gun. One, two three. On three, Parker pulled the trigger. Jarod was no longer in front of the gun though. He flew through the crowd of the sweepers, yanking a gun out of someone's hand and using it knock Lyle out cold.  
  
Then he was sprinting down the small hill that the Centre had been built on. The sweepers all turned and aimed their guns at the retreating form, but waited for orders. 'Bring him back' growled Raines.  
  
As the first clod of earth jumped at Jarod's feet he dived into a roll then began to run in erratic zigzags, praying to Chance that he would not be hit by a stray bullet. He was heading for the road, hoping to high heaven that Snowy had planned for this possibility.  
  
Black suited sweepers poured down the hill after him like ants protecting their nest. Occasionally one would pause briefly to aim another shot at him. Some of the sweepers had peeled off to fetch vehicles.  
  
Jarod was beginning to lag, beginning to fear that he would truly be caught when a sound like a purring cat reached his ears. He smiled in relief an put on a short burst of speed that left him gasping for air when he finally reached the idling Harley Davidson that had been left waiting for him on the road out of Centre grounds.  
  
Escaping the swarm of sweepers and the cars they finally managed to muster he seriously tested the limits of the motorbike. Finally though, the sounds of engines behind him faded and he was free and flying through the night on the back of the wind itself. For a while he forgot everything, just drove for the hell of it, speeding down the freeway that had been deserted with the night.  
  
He passed through a small town, most of the shops shut up for the night except for a seven eleven and the petrol station. Jarod was going to drive through without stopping but on the sign that displayed the petrol prices was something that made him do a double take..  
  
Some one had changed the price of diesel to $88.88 per litre. Grinning, Jarod roared into the petrol station, parked his bike next to a pump and went inside. Snowy was sitting in a booth in the trucker's café, sipping a chocolate milkshake.  
  
'Took your time' he said, looking up. Jarod shook his head and strode over to hug him. After about three seconds Snowy ducked out, making puking sounds. 'Jeez Jarod. I rescued you from the Centre, not gave you a million dollars.'  
  
'Guess which is more valuable to me?'  
  
'I s'pose. Sorry 'bout the whole, 'nearly getting caught' thing. Lyle was watching the security cameras when Broots replied to one of my messages. I only found out an hour ago and by then the power surge had already killed the cameras and it was too late to stop it. I watched the whole thing off military surveillance satellites. How'd you do that thing with Parker?' Snowy was trying to act nonchalant but Jarod could see that he was nearly bursting with excitement and curiosity.  
  
'Believe me, when you've know a person for a lifetime, and had to outwit them for six years of it, you can communicate with them pretty damn well when you want to.'  
  
'Jarbeleesh' grinned Snowy.  
  
'Yeah, well that too. Did I hear you say you used milliary surveillance satellites? Does that mean you finally cracked the CIA system?'  
  
'What, do you think I'm slow or something?' joked Snowy. Jarod just grinned and shook his head and they strolled outside together to get as many miles between them and the Centre before morning.  
  
The End 


End file.
